


Cuddle Up/Snuggle Down

by cuddlesome



Category: Devilman
Genre: Akira really really needs some physical affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devilman Secret Santa, F/M, Gift Fic, Miki is all too happy to provide, Nightmares, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miki stayed and held Akira after his nightmare.</p><p>Written for the Devilman Secret Santa on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Up/Snuggle Down

**Author's Note:**

> Akira/Miki cuddles for sushimanjuu on tumblr for the Devilman Secret Santa 2015.

His screaming must have seemed silly, considering Miki thought he wasn’t scared of anything. Akira snorted when she said so. She stuck her tongue out and punched him in the shoulder. This familiarity, this sort of playful teasing, managed to let him get one foot in reality even while the other stayed firmly stuck in the too-solid, too-real ice in his nightmare.

“Oh, come on, this is the one time you’ve lost it today, even after fighting off thugs with your bare hands,” Miki tutted and ruffled his hair like he was seven instead of seventeen.

In retaliation, he reached up and pet her hair too, stopping to play with the bow on the strip of cloth she had put on her head in lieu of a headband.

Miki peeked at him from under his hand. “You’re such a weirdo.”

Akira fought down a fanged grin as he retracted his hand. She had no idea.

“Well, it couldn’t have been that bad,” she said. “You haven’t started crying.”

Akira opened his mouth to protest, then closed it with a wince. It was true. His old self would have been reduced to tears at the sight of the eyes from his nightmare, let alone the massive demon that burst forward a moment later. It didn’t occur to him to attempt to hide how much he changed in such a short time. Any sense of subtlety he possessed dulled to the point of nonexistence once he turned into Devilman. At least before his nightmares were about typical teenager things; failing a test, being bullied, and other stuff that seemed altogether unimportant in light of the whole “demons are going to destroy the world” thing.

He ran a hand over his face. The image of the enormous demon was still seared into the back of his mind.

Miki studied him, her initial sassiness giving way to genuine concern. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Akira shook his head, a knot of unease forming in his stomach at the possibility of any dream analysis that might arise from his explanation. The later Miki got an inkling of just how much demons took up space in his life, now, externally and internally, the better. She’d be worried about him, for one thing. Far more pressing would be the possibility that she’d probably want to take up arms against them, too. And in that particular situation, Akira couldn’t help but fear Miki’s gutsiness would wind up getting her killed.

“Well, if you don’t want to talk,” Miki said, lifting her chin, “then there’s only one solution.”

Akira cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yup.” In short order, she sat down, slid under the covers, and gestured for him to come closer. “C’mere, tough guy.”

Akira scrambled away, in his haste nearly falling off the bed.“What? No way, Miki, there’s no way your parents are okay with that! And besides, I’m still all sweaty and gross--”

Miki gave him a stern look and pointed at the spot next to her again. Akira’s shoulders slumped. There was no arguing with her when she got like this.

Nonetheless, he muttered, “If your father catches us and I get kicked out, it’s all your fault.”

Akira lay down rigidly on his back, arms at his sides. He didn’t attempt to slide very far under the covers, leaving more than half of him exposed. None of this managed to stop Miki from snuggling up against his side. She pushed some of the blankets over to drape them over him before further entangling herself around him.

Throughout it all, Akira’s face felt hot.

Only a short time later, his arm beneath her weight started to fall asleep, prickling, so he hesitantly lifted it and rested it on top of her. Miki grinned up at him and shifted so that his arm rested more thoroughly around her waist. After that, she tucked her head under his chin and splayed her arm across his broad chest.

How his face didn’t erupt in flames, he wasn’t sure.

Oh-so-tentatively, he reached his other hand up to slide down her back, tracing the line of her spine through her nightie. Akira couldn’t see Miki’s face, but he took her shivering and huddling closer to him to be a good sign.

Akira couldn’t remember the last time he held or was held by someone like this. Any memories he might have had with his parents were still too raw to think about in light of their deaths. Ryo wasn’t exactly the huggy type unless it involved being wounded and carried away after especially brutal fights.

So… it was nice. He couldn’t imagine being this close with anyone but Miki, never mind comforted by her presence after a horrifying nightmare that seemed real enough to be prophesizing.

Her soft warmth made the too-real ice from the nightmare melt away. Akira hugged her gratefully to himself until she practically lay on top of him, trying to express through touch what words couldn’t quite convey. She moved limply, and belatedly he realized that she was asleep. For a long moment, he simply enjoyed the sensation of their chests pressed together, attempting to slow his breathing to match Miki’s.

Once the rhythm of their breathing and heartbeats synced, Akira fell into a blissfully dark and dreamless sleep.


End file.
